RUKAWA, AARON CARTER AND THE TOOTH FAIRY
by metallic gene
Summary: Rukawa loses his tooth. The fairy visits. Just read the thing. There's abit of Aaron Carter in there. Find out how to be his "girlfriend" by just reading and reviewing the story.


Here is another lame fic from the author of 3 BIMBOS MINUS PRETTY FACES AND BIG BOOBS. This time, I did it. I'm going mad.  
  
Help me figure out the difference between  
  
Right and Wrong  
  
Weak and Strong Day And Night  
  
Where I belong  
  
-NICK CARTER'S HELP ME-  
  
I just did that to irritate. I LOVE NICK CARTER! I WOULDN"T MIND IT HE HELPED ME FIGURE THAT OUT!!!!!  
  
Let's proceed to the dumb story....  
  
"Itai. Doh ahoh." Rukawa mumbled and tasted blood. Sakuragi had just head butted him with his head. "My tooth is gone." Rukawa said, poking his tongue out through the gap in his front teeth. Sakuragi felt his head, guess what? Rukawa's tooth was stuck there. He yelled. "URUSAI!" Akagi happened to be training one of the freshmen, and as everyone knows, he hates any form of disruption.  
  
Guess what? Just so happened that Akagi hit ground zero. You got it. Rukawa's tooth sank into Sakuragi's head. "ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakuragi ran around, grabbing his head. Rukawa was asking Mitsui about where he got his false tooth. After that, he decided he would get his tooth out of that idiot's head. After all, it was his! The tooth fairy would give him some money and he would be able to buy some candy.  
  
Rukawa crept after Sakuragi and pinned him down. And he plucked the tooth of his head. There was a big hole in Sakuragi's head. So hahaha.  
  
That night.  
  
Rukawa placed his tooth under his pillow and fell asleep. Then suddenly, something pink came flying in. "Rukawa!" The tooth fairy whispered. The tooth fairy was this sweet little fairy, oh so sweet, and had this really charming smile. And she was really pretty too! Unlike those silly little fairies. Ok enough crap. Somehow, Rukawa managed to wake up! WOWEE! That fairy sure has powers! "Nande.." He mumbled. "I've got money!" She waved her little pink bag at him. He grabbed it, and poured all the money out. It was all coins. He reached under the pillow and shoved the tooth into her palm. "Now scram." The tooth fairy burst into tears.  
  
"Boo hoo hoo.. You took my money! Now I'll get a caning!" She sobbed incoherently. "Urusai." Rukawa grabbed his teddy bear and shoved it into her mouth. She took it out, and started to whine, "You're so mean! All I want is my money. And sniff sniff.. I'm very sad." She has been to the Fairy Academy Of Drama by the way. She lowered her head and let her tears fall on Rukawa's hand. Rukawa was completely pissed. "You want to urinate? There's a toilet in my house." "I'm not urinating!!! Boo hoo hoo..Sniff sniff.."  
  
Rukawa pushed her off his bed lazily. "I need my money! Sniff.. Poor me.No body likes me." "I can see why. Now shut up and go away!" The tooth fairy wailed even louder. "I'm going to Aaron Carter's house! He's so good to me! Unlike you!" Rukawa was snoring by then. She sighed and flew out of the window, sprinkled some powder on herself and was in Florida in a flash.  
  
And to Aaron Carter's house. He was in his room with his girlfriend. His girlfriend was a basket baller, and was injured. Ok, someone pushed her when they were playing. Makes sense right? Oh, anyway, I have something funny to add. It works too. Try stomping on your opponent's feet. The umpire doesn't know. Especially for all the netballers out there. If you're a GK or GD, three feet, hands raised and JUMP and land accidentally on her foot. Ok, I'm such a meanie mo! It happened today btw. My friend tried. The GS cried.  
  
Back to the story. He was gently dabbing the wound with a piece of Dettol filled cotton wool. He looked up at her and smiled. "Baby, next time be careful. Alright?" His girlfriend nodded, wincing at the pain. He blew on it gently, and the tooth fairy flew in. You know how fairies like to make their appearances? With pink glitter. Now you know. So happened that the glitter landed on his girlfriend's wound. The glitter has glue and well, you can imagine.  
  
His girlfriend whimpered as the tooth fairy flew in front of them. "You crazy fairy! You and your stupid glitter! Look what it did to her wound!" He comforted his girlfriend while the tooth fairy started to cry again. "J- just n-now it wa-was R-rukawa. Now its you. Everybody wants to make me cry. Sniff sniff." His heart softened at the sight of the fairy crying. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He apologized. Then his girl friend started to cry. If it were you, whom would you choose? Aaron chose his girlfriend. Duh. Who cares bout some stupid fairy. "I-it h-hurts." Aaron grabbed the silly fairy, and threw her out of the window. Hahaha. She went back to the fox's house and into his room and on his tummy. She started to blubber loudly. "N-nobody likes m-me." She wet Rukawa's shirt. And he woke and beat the crap out of her.  
  
The next day he had a burial ceremony. Then he went home and logged online and went to the official Aaron Carter website. This was what he wrote: I'm sorry. I killed your fairy. The one who has pink wings and urinates on people. She said you were very good to her.I'm sorry.  
  
How was that? I couldn't resist adding Aaron. Oh, you know his girlfriend? I'll need a name for her. So the first person (only girls allowed) who reviews my fic will be his girlfriend. I'll change it. And anybody wants to be the poor tooth fairy? 


End file.
